My Name Is Bree Tanner
by Regin
Summary: She was an assassin that once served her country, He was a solider who served in the Civil war hundreds of years ago, She has no interest in forming any attachments, He is married to the resident psychic but it doesn't seem to stop him from wanting her, She doesn't give him the time of day, How can a love so dangerous just feel so right. JasperXBree Disclaimer: NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

**Info:** Bree tanner is older in this fiction she is 25 years of age and worked as a assassin until she was later turned by Victoria while executing a profile target in Seattle, she is smart methodical in her approach to get things done. As a vampire she appears more human but just as beautiful as any vampire, instead of red eyes she has green and silver, she doesn't sparkle like other vampires but is just as strong and fast as any other vampire she has the ability to trace and has a similar power to Aro's (King of the Volturi) but only has to be in proximity of the person to gain their memories, she is very controlled for a newborn (a strong mind and a strong body which pisses Edward off) and has good instincts as well having a good read of people probably due to her training when she was human.

"My Name Is Bree Tanner"

Chapter 1

Standing amongst the litter fields were parts of vampires was a woman no more than twenty-five with long flowing brown hair that reached down mid-back wearing long dark jeans, black leather boots, a green tank top and a black leather jacket that seen better days her pale skin was almost reminiscent to vampires but slightly tanner and her eyes instead of bloody red they were dark jade with a slight silver tinge to them she looked almost human but just as inhumanly beautiful as any vampire. Her dark jade eyes scanned the field calmly taking in sight of various body parts that ramped the field with her once fellow vampires holding in a snort _fools _she thought just children willing to die for a woman who wanted nothing but pawns for her army.

Taking in the other vampires the one's with golden eyes 'the great enemy' that Victoria referred them as, were gathering body parts and throwing them in a huge bonfire smoking purple in the cloudy grey sky _the weather here is really depressing in this town _she thought watching as one of the 'the golden eyes' a very muscular male with short black hair that looked like he been taking steroids took down another vampire _Diego_ from 'Victoria's coven' head clean right off.

One of the 'golden eyed' vampires with blonde hair stood off to side and stared at her and started walking towards her slowly but carefully determining if she was a threat or not stopping five feet from her his golden eyes flashed with confusion taking her appearance still wary of her he slowly relaxed seeing she wasn't going to attack, his golden eyes staring intently into her jade eyes he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Why weren't you fighting like the others of your coven" he said in a staring at her with confusion but slight interest as well wondering why she didn't fight or runaway, jade eyes flickered around the area noticing that others of his coven were looking back as well with curiosity and worry for what looked like there father figure, Jade eyes turned to his gold opening her mouth she spoke calmly and almost reassuringly.

"They were no coven of mine, they were nothing more than cannon-fodder for Victoria's vengeance, I have no interest in fighting a battle that was not mine to fight" the golden eyed vampire looked her shocked and surprised tilting his head slightly he spoke again

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the leader of Olympic coven here in Forks, may I inquire as to your name miss" staring at him trying to determine if he was being truthful or not she nodded to him and answered.

"Bree" she said pausing for a moment but continued "Bree Tanner"

He nodded back taking in what she said a second later a female vampire with long wavy brown hair and golden eyes appeared beside him.

"Carlisle?" she asked in a confused tone staring at her

"She didn't want to fight" he told her

The female vampire looked at her and turned back to her husband she touched his arm almost reassuringly "Carlisle couldn't we..."

The blond male vampire straighten up and turned to her he was still weary but he trusted the unusual vampire not to attack him and his mate, the female vampire almost looked pleadingly at him sighing he turned to back to Bree.

"Will you follow us and promise to not harm my family and we promise not to attack you" said Carlisle

Bree nodded back as a 'agreement' to his terms he and his mate turned around walked back to his other family members waiting around anxiously for them.

Suddenly another golden eyed vampire appeared he had honey blonde hair but taller and leaner than his leader the way he carried himself was almost like a solider, prepared and ready to strike at his enemies, his skin was littered with scars and bite marks a few fresh ones on his arms he was a man to be cautious of he was obviously built for war.

He noticed Bree and was ready strike at the unusual vampire

"Jasper!" said Carlisle

He pulled back and stared at Carlisle wondering what was going on?

"Bree does not wish to fight" said Carlisle, Bree just stood there looking between Carlisle and the sacred one name Jasper ready to defend herself if he attacked.

The scared vampire looked at Carlisle then Bree his golden eyes starred at her jade intensely almost looking for something for a second his eyes sparked with confusion, frustration changed so quickly his face blanked showing no emotion at all turning back to Carlisle he hesitated but spoke.

"Carlisle"he paused "this is not wise, we can not be associated with his newborn the Volturi comes having her with us is dangerous for us all"

"Jasper we can't murder her in cold blood" the woman protested

"Esme we can not take the chance the Volturi will kill us thinking we broke their rules"

The one named Esme stood in front of Bree almost looking like she was about to defend her If the blonde one attempted to attack, Carlisle just looked anxious and concerned for his wife and family.

"Jasper we will the risk we are not the Volturi we follow there laws but we do not take peoples lives so carelessly" said Carlisle settling a hand on Jasper's as to calm him.

Jasper glowered at Carlisle angry at the idea of taking the risk of a new born that could mean the extermination of his family and his Alice from the Volturi sighing deeply.

"I don't like this" said Jasper

"I know Jasper but I trust her enough not to take advantage and attacks us" said Carlisle

"Please son she was the only one who didn't try harm our family" said Esme speaking soothingly

Jasper looked back at Carlisle than at Esme than back at Bree his eye lingered a little longer than necessary realizing what he was doing he quickly turned back to Carlisle

"Alice said the Volturi will be here in 10 minutes if you wish to keep the newborn I will take charge of her the last thing we need is a her running rabid" Jasper said keeping his eye closely on Bree ready to spring an attack if need be, Bree just turned her head dismissed what he said and him as nothing more than an annoyance it only seem to agitate Jasper a low growl erupted from his mouth ignoring him she looked at Carlisle.

"I have no need for a babysitter nor would I impede on our agreement unless you gave me a reason to" Bree said still ignoring of the blonde vampire whose growls seemed to grow louder.

"Jasper!" he said the blonde vampire growls stopped but he continued to glare at Bree "Bree this is only a precaution for me and our family a reassurance, their are other vampires that enforce the rules of our kind and your existence is a breach to our laws they may attempt to rectify that if we blamed for your creation" Carlisle said almost pleadingly for her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Bree just stood there unblinkingly for the moment taking in what Carlisle had said and nodded to him as a acceptance Carlisle and Esme let out a sigh of relief turning her head to the other blonde vampire whose glare almost intensified as she walked right passed him continuing down field to the others of his coven.

"5 Minutes" said the vampire with short brown hair who looked like a pixie the other two a muscular male from earlier who stood protectively over the beautiful long blonde hair woman who looked like she belong on a cover of a fashion magazine. Suddenly a another vampire with red hair who looked no older than seventeen appeared with a human girl holding her protectively a sweet smelling scent drifted into the air Bree took a breath all 7 vampires tensed ready to spring into action if need be the red headed male vampire tightened is grip on the girl keeping his eyes intently on Bree almost trying to read her mind , the girl was started to get even more nervous with all the tension and started shaking but kept her eye on Bree.

Bree eyes flickered back between the human girl and red head who looked even more on edge her jade eyes stared at the human girls brown eyes she tilted her head like curious dog and spoke.

"So your the little human girl we all had to die for" Bree said almost like she was talking about the weather the human flinched like she was stung by the her words and tone in Bree's voice Bree just continued stare her down, her face gave nothing away the tension air thickened all the other vampires were tense focusing on Bree, Bree looked at the human a little longer than turned away from her towards the field sensing the unknown vampires were approaching.

* * *

**Authors note: **OK this is my first chapter there be some mistakes sorry beforehand I'm really bad with descriptions and stuff might change later any ways enjoy. -** R**


	2. Chapter 2

"My Name Is Bree Tanner"

Chapter 2

"two minutes" said the pixie haired vampire the scared vampire got in position beside Bree as did the others shielding the human girl who was wrapped up in the arms of the red head vampire the air seemed to have electrified in the air the tension could be felt everyone was rigid, the wind blew in the scent of the approaching vampires ghosting the past tree line towards the coven was four cloaked figures_ same ones from before_ thought Bree a memory played out last time they stood on their bridge just watching across from the warehouse.

"_They obviously knew that Victoria was breaking their laws but allowed it to happen" _she thought turning her eyes down a quick sweep of the other vampires beside studying them for the moment her head turned to the vampire beside her the one with scars his eyes seemingly focused intensely on her she took in his scars what felt like hours took only seconds an understanding passed through her eyes ignoring the look from him she turned towards the cloaked figures one a blonde haired girl no more than fifteen talking to Carlisle, she could see a mild surprise and disdain obviously for Carlisle and his coven, The girl vampire called Jane was scanning the golden-eye vampires until she stopped on Bree.

"I don't understand" Jane said a hint of annoyance and disdain played in her tone

"she did not fight" said Carlisle respectfully

"why?" Jane demanded

"she did not want to" said the red head answered

Confusion shone through Jane and the other male vampires who who were staring at her with interest taking in her unusual appearance and her jade eyes a small flicker of lust played in their eyes the blond vampire beside her let out a low growl seemed to snap them out of there trance there faces wiped of any emotion but still there eyes strayed on Bree.

"that matters not she still broke the rules whether intentional or not she should have been destroyed" said Jane

"She has not caused any harm to me or mine and has no intention in doing so as we agreed upon, I felt no need for her life to be taken so carelessly she has amazing control for a newborn and hasn't even attempted to feed" said Carlisle the other vampires look shocked and surprised of this there interest in Bree only seemed to make them even more curious.

"that is irrelevant" said Jane

"as you wish"

"Aro hoped that we would make it far enough west to see you Carlisle," she said. "He sends his regards."

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him" Jane smiled. "Of course." She looked at Bree again, the corners of her mouth still slightly holding the smile. "I appears that you've done our work for us today for the most part,Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

Carlisle was the one to answer her question. "Eighteen, including this one."

There was a barely audible murmur among the four cloaked vampires.

"Eighteen?" Jane repeated, a tone of surprise in her voice.

"All brand new," Carlisle said. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane snapped. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." The redhead answered.

"This Victoria," Jane asked slowly. "She was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "She had only one other with her. He was about the same age as her"

"Twenty" Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator."

"I did," the redhead replied coldly.

Jane turned to stare at Bree with narrowed eyes.

"You newborn" she growled "What is your name?"

Bree just looked at the girl not caring for her demand which pissed her off, Jane just smiled almost innocently a few seconds passed but nothing, what ever she was trying to do to Bree it was not working the other vampires including Carlisle's coven were stunned Jane's eyes were wide her face of shock dramatically changed to look of complete hatred at Bree.

"what's your power" Jane demanded harshly she was thrown off balance because of this new born her power did not work. Bree just looked at Jane with half closed eyes almost like she was about to fall asleep it only egged Jane on a, growl erupted from her mouth she was about to attack till the brunette boy next her gripped her shoulder.

"Jane" he said she turned to boy only to scowl at him but he still held his hand on her shoulder till she got control of her self and faced the vampires opposite her she glare heatedly at Bree opening her mouth she spoke.

"was what he said true" said Jane coldly

Bree swept her eyes through the others taking them in the vampire beside her was rigid his hand was twitching slightly brushing against hers as if unconsciously seeking reassurance, Turning her eyes back to Jane.

"yes" she said

"did this Victoria create you" demanded Jane

"yes"

"why did you not attack this coven newborn" Jane asked almost curiously

Bree tilted her head as if she was thinking of the answer her behavior almost reminiscent to a lazy cat a moment later her entire demeanor changed, her back straightened her hands put behind her back hers legs held apart in a stance her face changed from bored look to a look of a true predator came to life jade eyes sharpened the silver in her eyes glittered fiercely at Jane her mouth tipped upwards into a wicked smirk lifting her head she spoke.

"I have no interest in killing those weaker than me" she said coldly almost chidingly at Jane who seemed taken off guard as of the rest of the vampires of the unusual change in behavior a flicker of respect passed through Jane's eyes recognizing a worthy opponent the boy beside her was surprised by Jane's behavior turning her attention to Carlisle who seemed to have a hard time wondering what just happened just as everyone else.

"I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact," Jane continued. "Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. and why was the girl the key?"

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," The redhead told her.

Bree's eyes flickered between the Cullen coven and Jane a knowing smile played on her lips why this ongoing play of cat and mouse was happening.

Jane laughed happily. "This one" and she smiled at the human "seems to bring out bizarrely strong reaction in our kind." attempt to cause pain to the human but nothing happened.

"Would you please not do that?" The redhead asked in a agitated voice .

She laughed again. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do," Jane said, her voice a dead monotone again. "Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch"

"Yes," The redhead retorted. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

Jane stared back at the mind reader with a blank expression. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

He just nodded

"We usually don't make exceptions, we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me," She went on, her eyes locking onto the human girl. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," The little vampire with the short black hair said in a clear voice. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months.

Jane's smile disappeared she shrugged, turning back to Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle. Well, until we meet again." turning to Bree "usually in this case newborn, you would be sentenced to a quick death but...I like you" gasps resounding the field even some of the guards were surprised by Jane's decision obviously wasn't a common occurrence turning to Carlisle giving him a sneer.

"I expect you to take responsibility of this newborn Carlisle" she said demandingly Carlisle looked stunned quickly shook it off before answering Jane.

"of course we're willing to take responsibility of Bree" he said eagerly

"good" was all she said turning her back from the coven and speed off the other vampires following her lead.

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay I know it isn't that great but yeah their might be some mistakes spelling punctuation but I will fix it later maybe change a few things later. I always liked the character Bree and always felt she deserved much more of a story, besides being a little bit older and having her personality turn over a complete one-eighty and a relationship with our resident cowboy enjoy. -** R**


End file.
